


Just A Second Chance

by Destiel_my_wayward_son



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is stupid at first, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, it gets sad before it gets fluffy, mentioned love confession, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_my_wayward_son/pseuds/Destiel_my_wayward_son
Summary: Castiel is hopelessly in love with his best friend Dean and tells him so before he goes to prom with Lisa. Dean explains he's not interested in guys and Cas has to think of the best way he can fix his broken heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site so please be nice. Unbeta'd so please point out any mistakes. Kudos and comments keep me alive!<3

* * *

* * *

Dean got off the stage after his name was called and had finally gotten his high school diploma. He walked over to his best friend who was sipping on some fruit punch and talking to Charlie.

His face looked solemn. No, more just disengaged. He had been kind of distant lately during these last few months of school. Dean wondered why and whenever he asked about it, Cas would just tell him not to worry or it was nothing.

We walked over to greet his best friend and Charlie.

* * *

 

Cas replayed that evening over in his head almost every night. How he told Dean he liked him and Dean said he doesn't like guys. Cas played it off as okay, just kept a neutral face but inside he was basically dying of hurt.

It was one thing for him to know that Dean will never love him but it was another for Dean to confirm it himself. Watching him leave for prom with Lisa while he got left behind was just the icing on top of the fucking cake.

(When Dean came home that night talking about how prom wasn't the same without Castiel and he didn't really have much fun with Lisa, Cas was secretly jumping for joy.)

The night of graduation found the two best friends sitting in Dean's bedroom, talking like they always do.

"Can you believe when Mr. Crowley was walking to the podium and completely wiped out!?" Dean steered laughing like mad and Cas was just watching him with an amused smile on his face. Cas always loved it when Dean laughed like this, no holding back, a seeing the gums laugh. He was truly beautiful. It would be a shame...

"Dean?" Cas suddenly said.

"Sup Cas." Dean replied still laughing slightly.

"I think it would be best if I left." Cas said right away, always being one to get straight to the point.

"Oh did your mom text you? Did we lose track of time again? I could've sworn it was only like 10 o'clock." Dean started rummaging around looking for his phone.

"No it's not that. I think it would be best if I left...period. Remember the abroad school in England that I got accepted in for a scholarship?"

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't go there so that we could go to KU together and be roommates."

"Well...I think I'm going to go to that school."

"..."

"To the one in England" Cas said after Dean hadn't said anything for a while.

"Yeah I got that Cas what I don't get is why? You're just going to move to England? What the fuck? I thought we we talked about this? We were going to be roommates and go to the same school." Dean said angrily.

"It's just becoming too hard Dean." Cas said in a small voice. But Dean still heard him. Dean always heard him.

"What's becoming too hard?" Dean asked even though Cas had a feeling Dean already knew.

"Staying here hurts too much. I need to go away to England so I can have a fresh start. A clean break." Cas said with his head down. His chin was attached to his chest as if he was getting scolded. Dean just stared at him.

Nothing was said or done for a while. After about three minutes of silence, Cas thought that it was three minutes too long and got up to leave.

He was almost out the door when Dean stopped him, "Cas wait...you forgot your coat."

Cas looked at the coat in Dean's hand and slowly grabbed it without taking his eyes off of it to avoid looking Dean in the eyes, afraid he may start crying if he does. "Thank you Dean." He whispered. He turned around and started walking away "...for everything." He said it quietly but was certain Dean heard him. He always did after all.

The next month found Castiel flying off to England and he was heartbroken beyond repair to see that his best friend (and the only person he would ever love) not there to stop him.

 

* * *

_4 years later_

Castiel walked out of the airport and breathed in the cool Kansas air. He really missed it here.

He finished his 4 year university course in England and although he loved it there, he was homesick everyday he was there and was itching to get back home.

He thought about Dean everyday. He's not someone Castiel would ever forget no matter how much he tried. For the first few months in England, Castiel was somewhat depressed. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't talk to anyone. He really missed Dean. Over time, missing Dean just became more bearable. The feeling never went away though.

When Cas zoned back in, the cab was turning into his street where his childhood home is. He was excited to see Gabe, Balth, and his mom. They visited every year at the least but he missed seeing them everyday. He always made excuses not to visit for more than a week and especially not for a whole summer for all the 4 years he was gone.

When he got inside he was greeted with hugs and kisses but after the little family reunion, he was mostly left alone to do his own thing and rest in his room. He fell asleep almost instantly, he was very tired.

Three days later, he was sitting in Benny's, a cute little diner who's owner was one of the nicest people to have walked the earth. He could look intimidating at first but he was really a big teddy bear.

He was sipping a coffee and munching on fries when he heard it before he saw it. That familiar roar of the impala caused a shiver to rack across Cas' spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. When he did see the sleek black beauty, he almost died of a panic attack. He could see the faint outline of Dean through the window and someone in the passenger seat. It looked like a girl.

Cas wasn't ready for this. Wasn't prepared to confront Dean and a possible girlfriend he's currently with. Dean was getting out of his car and so was the girl in the passenger seat (unbeknownst to Castiel that it was Charlie). Cas saw them heading towards the front doors so he put a ten down and slipped out the side doors. Fortunately Dean didn't see him and he quickly walked home. After all these years Dean still looked so good. Seeing him again brought Castiel overwhelming feelings and he had unshed tears in his eyes by the time he got home.

This was going to be a painful visit home. He was starting to regret agreeing to stay for the summer.

* * *

 

The next day found Castiel at home alone just wanting to be isolated from the world for a while. He was halfway through an episode of Game of Thrones when the doorbell rang. Pizza time!

He opened the door though and it was not the pizza man. It was none other than Dean Winchester. "Heya Cas."

Cas stared at Dean with wide eyes. "Um..h-hello D-Dean."

Dean, almost knowing Cas wouldn't let him into the house, leaned against the door frame. "Your mom told my mom who told me that you were back for the summer." He said staring at Cas with the tiniest smile gracing his lips.

"U-um yes that is correct."

"Cool."

It was silent for a while after that. Dean was staring intently at Cas and Cas was looking everywhere but Dean.

"Um Cas, could I come in?"

"Sure" Cas opened the door wide and Dean walked in, immediately feeling at home and sitting on the couch.

Cas came to sit beside Dean a respectable distance away.

More silence

"So how's England been Cas? How they treatin' ya?"

"Its been good Dean. It's very nice there. The people are lovely. Very kind. I've made some quite great new friends."

Dean looked slightly pained from that. He had always been Cas' closest friend. "That's good."

More silence.

"Why are you here Dean?"

"Well I mean I just wanted to see you. See how you've been. I never caught you during a visit before. I haven't seen you in 4 years." Dean said, sounding sad.

"Yeah well...so how've you been Dean? Anything new with you?" Anyone new with you? Cas wanted to ask but didn't.

"Nothing much. Everything's pretty much the same. I work at Bobby's shop as a mechanic now and I bought a dog. There's really nothing much else."

"That's nice." Castiel replied, not knowing anything else to say.

More silence.

"I've really missed you Cas."

"I've really, um, missed you too Dean."

"No Cas I've really missed you." Dean said louder than need be. Cas jumped a little, it was so unexpected. "When you left I didn't know what to do with myself. For months I couldn't eat, sleep, it do anything without you on my mind." Cas was confused. That sounded familiar.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Dean but you know I had to leave. You know why." Cas was getting upset now, Dean knew how Cas felt. "I don't know what you're doing here. If you're trying to make me feel bad or whatever for leaving then you can just get out." Cas said standing up and walking to the door.

"No Cas wait." Dean said grabbing Cas' hand and not letting go. "I just really missed you." He said, still hoding his hand. The words sounded innocent enough but Cas always understood what Dean was saying even if he wasn't saying it out loud.

"What the fuck Dean?" Cas said ripping his hand from Dean's grasp and now feeling angry. "What is wrong with you?"

"After the first year of you leaving and I still wasn't okay I realized that the reason I never got over you leaving was because...because I love you too."

Castiel could not believe he was hearing this. "Are you kidding Dean? The only reason I left in the first place was because you didn't reciprocate my feelings and now you really have the nerve to say that to me? Get out." Cas was holding the door open now, tears streaming down his face openly. Dean wouldn't budge though and soon sobs were racking Cas' entire body and he was shaking. These four years he took to get over Dean were all for nothing when Dean grabbed Castiel and hugged him to his chest.

Deans hugs were amazing. Arms wrapped protectively around Cas as if shielding him from his problems and hands slowly rubbing along him his back, making Cas feel comforted and warm. He tried to push Dean away but he didn't try really hard and Dean just held on tighter. He buried his face in Cas' hair over his ear and whispered sweet nothings into it. Soon Cas was only slightly sniffling and shaking a little bit.

"Do you really mean it Dean?" Cas asked in a voice so small and insecure it broke Dean's heart.

"Yes sweetheart. Absolutely I swear. I was just a stupid teenager when I said those things to you. About how I don't even like guys and maybe I don't. But I do know that I love you so it doesn't matter what gender I like. I'll never love someone as much as I love you. It took me 19 years to figure that out."

Cas was crying again but only because what Dean was saying was what he's wanted to hear ever since they met. He was sniffling into Dean's shoulders but he knew Dean wouldn't mind. He looked up into Dean's emerald golden eyes. His eyes were a little watery looking at Cas cry so hard.

Cas doesn't know when it happened but soon they were kissing sweetly, it was chaste but long and meaningful.

"Um Dean, w-would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" Cas was still in Dean's arms looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Of course I would love to Cas" Dean said leaning his forehead agains Cas'.

They stood there beside the still open door, not caring about the world around them.

"And by the way I love you too." Cas said really quietly, the words almost not even there, but Dean heard him, he always did.


End file.
